The Brownie Maker
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Tony decides to make brownies as a surprise for Ziva. Tomfoolery ensures. TIVA fluff! I don't own NCIS- again, sadly!


**The Brownie Maker**

Empty the butter, flour, sugar and eggs into the bowl. Beat until smooth.

You have to be joking.

I can get name a movie from just one quote. I can shoot a person if I feel they are hurting someone I love. Damn, I can even accept 20 Gibbs slaps a day.

But I cannot bake.

I stared at the recipe book. I can't believe I pushed myself into this. WHY upon WHY did I tell myself that Ziva would like it if I made some brownies for when she returned home? They are going to suck. Why does my fiancée have to be some kind of domestic goddess? Well, maybe not the domestic part. The goddess part, sure.

I grabbed the flour and shoved it into the bowl. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to use a sieve, aren't I? I grabbed the flour roughly between my hands, placing a finger around the handle of the sieve. I placed it above the bowl and released my palms, the flour falling through. I shook the object a little as the mixture slipped underneath it.

Success!

I grabbed the butter I had previously cut up (note to self: I must stop sounding like a cookery show) and threw it into the bowl without a second glance. If Ziva was here, she would admonish me for it. The way she does it is so…articulate.

The sugar went in pretty much the same way and I just cracked the eggs neatly, surprised that I had no shell in the bowl. I was tempted to attempt to throw the remains in the bin backwards, but knowing my luck, I wouldn't be able to. So off I scuttled to the corner of the kitchen, dropping the shells into the bin.

I returned sharply back to the large bowl and slowly tipped the sugar onto the scales. It reached the prescribed amount and I shook it in, still roughly. Mopping my brow quickly, I moved to the spoon, picking it up. It moved around in the mixture, as I remembered when I had watched Ziva baking one day. She looked so happy and peaceful. Even when she hit me with a wooden spoon for disturbing her.

Satisfied, I began to spoon the mixture into the long cases. But suddenly I realised something- I'd missed out the cocoa powder. I glanced at my watch for a flicker of a second and it hit me that Ziva would be home in around half-an-hour. Cursing inwardly, I shoved the cocoa powder in, sloshing it around before the oven heat blasted in my heat as I opened it up.

I flipped the door back to a close, before wondering out. I immediately collapsed on the sofa, exhausted with the proceedings, swearing that I would NEVER do this again, even for my precious Ziva. And this is the woman I'd kill for.

It wasn't long before the dinger from the oven screeched through the apartment. Sighing, I flipped my legs from the side of the sofa and plodded over to the kitchen. I turned to oven knobs off and threw the oven door.

And what I saw got me a tad annoyed. Yes, sarcasm.

The brownies were not as nice looking as the ones in cookery books or like the ones that Ziva makes. Oh no.

These were not only brown.

THEY WERE YELLOW TOO!

Okay, well only in parts- obviously the butter. But still! I sighed and placed them on the mat, ready to cool. This luckily did not take long at all.

I was about to chuck them, until I heard the door open and the sounds of Ziva floating into the apartment in her very ninja way.

"Tony?" she called, "Where are you?"

"Right here baby," I slid out of the kitchen, opening my arms out. She grinned and ran into them. I caught her deftly, holding her as close to my body as possible without squishing her.

"What's that smell?" she wrinkled her nose as I released her.

"Er," I blushed.

Ziva glanced at me briefly before curiously taking herself to the brownies.

"You made these?" she was trying not to laugh.

"For you," I put my arms back around her waist, "I thought you'd like them. Obviously not."

"You are stupid," she kissed my cheek; "I'd like to try them."

"But I don't want you to die," I burst out. She laughed at me.

"Meaning?"

"These are probably poisoned."

"Probably not," Ziva shot back as she reached for one, "Come on, let's sit in the living room."

I nodded and followed her back out of the room as she plopped onto the seat. I dropped beside her, so she snuggled next to me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready?" she confirmed as she took a bite.

I fidgeted nervously for a couple of seconds, before daring to glance at her.

"Well?"

All I can say is that I will bake a billion more brownies just to see that beautiful smile of Ziva's again.

**I hope you like this! Please R and R!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


End file.
